1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a helical torsion spring with an attached clip and particularly to a helical torsion spring with an attached clip which can be used on a clamping apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an usually busy working day in the office or shop floor, people sometimes are troubled by not being able to find needed stationaries or hand tools such as a pencil, a pen or a screwdriver. Trying to find these items often wastes time and decreases efficiency. There is always room for improvement in this regard.